You're My Cousin, We 'Have' To Get Along
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Bailey and Sam are cousins, however Bailey's really popular. While Sam is not. Both girls have been enemies since their sixth birthday. Will they ever get along again? Or will both girls be sorn enemies for the rest of their lives? Rated 'T' to be safe.


**I don't not own characters, things or places.**

**Except the ones I create. Some characters may seem OOC, but I haven't really watch either show, (Because they're hardly ever on! I have to stay up at to like 1 in the morning to catch ****_Suite Life, _****while ****_iCarly _****is on TeenNick, which sadly I don't get anymore [Switched cable companies] So don't yell at me about how some of the characters don't fit.) But the ****_Suite Life_**** gang is supposed to be out of character :P**

West Woods High, is a typical high school. You got your nerds, geeks, jocks, goths, hippies, next criminal masterminds, drama queens/kings, and kids no one knows exist. To shorten up the ranks, there's 'Popular', 'Semi-Popular', 'Not-So-Popular', and 'Not-Popular'.

Samantha Puckett (known as Sam), Carly Shay, Fredward (Freddie) Benson, fell into the 'Not-So-Popular' group. Mainly because Sam was pretty familiar to the cops, Carly basically would never hurt a fly, and Freddie was a computer geek.

While Sam's cousin, Bailey Pickett was one of the 'popular' kids. Along with her friends, Zack Martin, Maya Bennett, London Tipton, Woody Fink, Marcus Little and Addison Smith, and her boyfriend, Cody Martin. Those kids are stuck-up jerks, and are very rude to the lower ranking kids. Including Sam and her friends.

"So what if they're cheerleaders and football players, short skirts and helmets millions of other boys and girls wore. So not for me!" Sam complained to her friends at lunch.

"Um, one of them's your cousin. And she WILL destroy you." Carly mumbled, picking at her lunch.

Sam laughed, "She won't 'destroy' me! She'll just ramble on about something, then go make out with her boyfriend!"

"Don't worry about her! If you hate her so much, then way are you talking about her?" Freddie asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah, your life is a lot better than her's. So worry about your life, okay?" Carly sided with Freddie.

"My life is not better than her's!" Sam cried.

"Oh! I didn't mean that Sam! I was meaning life with friends..." exclaimed Carly.

"Sure you did..." Sam muttered.

*With Bailey*

"So, you guys ready for the game tomorrow?" Bailey asked her friends.

"Of course! We get to humiliate them East Woods Emus again! Not that their name doesn't already do that." Maya said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Not only that, but there's an after party..." Cody said, scooting closer to Bailey.

Bailey exhaled before placing her chin in both her palms, "I wish I could go. But I have to drive Sam to my house. You know, since her mother ended up in jail.."

"What about her dad?" London asked.

"She's a result from a one night stand. We both don't know who her father is."

"Dang, some poor guy is just walking around, not knowing he has a kid...That most be terrible!" Zack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"It is! She's always crying at night about how much her mother's a horrible person, and not knowing who her dad is. My mom tries to comfort her, only to start crying herself. I swear, she's mostly doing it for attention!" Bailey complained.

"Well, you know if you get tired of it, you can stay a few days with me." Maya offered.

"Thanks May. You're truly a great friend, along with the rest of you guys."

"Thanks, you are the main reason we're all friends." Woody commented.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you moving in, in fourth grade, we all might have met." Marcus agreed.

"Aww! You guys are the sweetest!" Bailey squealed, quickly hugging each of her friends.

*Later, with Sam & Bailey*

Sam walked down the stairs, only to see her cousin in her usual position on the couch, laying down with headphones on, texting friends, and eating a granola bar.

"Can't you think of something better to do, then stare at me?" Bailey hissed, looking at Sam with disgust in her eyes.

"Can't you think something better then text your 'friends'?" Sam asked, putting air quotes to 'friends'.

"Well, I have more 'friends' then you." Bailey challenged, copying her cousin.

"Whatever." Sam scoffed, before heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam!" her aunt, Helen **(I watched 'Twister' and know Bailey's mother's 'real' name, but I wanted to use 'Helen'...yeah I'm such a rebel...)**, greeted.

"Hey. What's for dinner?"

"Tacos. Don't you read the menu?" Bailey asked, walking in grabbing a bottle of water.

"I didn't know _there_ was a menu." Sam defended.

"Well _maybe _you should look around. And you've been here many times before...And you just found out?"

"Shut up! Maybe _you _should show me around, instead of texting your stupid friends!"

"My friends are smarter than you! _And _your 'friends'!" Bailey yelled, quoting 'friends'.

"I can be the judge of that!" Sam barked, balling her hands into fists.

"Girls! Stop it, both of you! Bailey, you need to be nicer to Sam, she's going through a tough time right now. And Sam, just leave Bailey alone.." she walked closer to Sam, "It might be her time of the month." she whispered.

Sam snickered, before seeing Bailey's angry glare at both her, and Helen.

"Mind to tell me what you said to her, Mother?"

"Oh, lighten up." her mother said, walking back to the stove.

"Whatever." Bailey sighed, walking back out.

"I'm going to call Carly." Sam said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Helen called out.

*Phone Conversation*

Carly: Hello?

Sam: Hey, what are you up to?

Carly: Watching _Celebrities Underwater_. What are you doing?

Sam: Trying not to get on Bailey's nerves. Which sadly I kinda did...

Carly: Hopefully she cools down soon.

Sam: Pfft! Please, she is still mad at me about what happened at our sixth birthday. **(Bailey is a week older then Sam, so they celebrate their birthday on the day between their real birthdate.)**

Carly: I remember that! You got mad at Spencer and went to throw cake at him, but it hit Bailey instead! She was pretty embarrassed. You ruined her dress too. But she did get payback.

Sam: Yeah, her stupid friends pushed me into mud! They ruined my shirt and my jeans! Those were expansive!

Carly: Well...Her dress was expansive, not to mention cute.

Sam: Who's side are you on? Mine or her's?

Carly: Your's! I was just saying, her dress was pretty cute...Until it got iced. But your shirt and jeans still looked cute covered in mud.

Sam: Thanks? I should go now...Dinner's done.

Carly: Alright, bye!

Sam: Bye.

*end of conversation*

Sam walked out of her room, only to be met with an upset Bailey,

"What were you doing in there? Smoking? If so you're going to be in SOOOO much trouble."

"No, I don't smoke. And it's none of your business." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Ooooh! I get it! You and Freddork were-"

"No! Unlike you, I plan on getting married, before I do that."

"For your information, I also plan on waiting for marriage. I don't want to be on _Teen Mom._ I may be pretty...Wait I am pretty! And smart, and even Cody wants to wait till marriage. That's one of the many things that makes us the perfect couple!"

"Ugh, you guys are more like the Weirdest Couple ever."

"That's not what the yearbook of last year said." Bailey scoffed.

"Only because you own the school!"

"Uh, no. Remember who got that title in ninth grade?"

"Oh yeah! Maya and Zack, two other people of your gang! Yay them." Sam sighed as she started down the stairs.

**So...First chapter...Sorry if it does suck...But again, I haven't watch both shows in FOREVER! God, I miss them SOOOOOOOOOO much! There's no words to describe how much I love and miss these shows! They're just so AMAZING! And yeah, I do got other stories, but I have to have other stories, why?**

**1) It helps me with Writer's Block**

**2) If I think of one story too much, it gets boring and unenjoyably.**

**3) I just feel like it.**


End file.
